Brothers from Tarturus
by Painlover792
Summary: Three girls of the big three have saved olympus from destruction and as a reward have been offered immortality but three powerful beings from the depths of tarturus hate olympus to the core and want revenge. As a back up plan kronos created clones of the olympians from the powers that had been extracted from them unknowingly the result? 3 super powered brothers.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark but unusally quite time in the underworld, where in the darkest pits of tarturus the most evil,foul and cursed monsters or beings were locked up in a high security prison that was specially designed by athena,Hephestus and of course the god of the dead Hades. In the largest cell laid the most powerfull and dangerous brothers the world had known and will know in the future.

**PERSEUS**

Man this is hard, I was just getting to the final level in Assasins Creed III. When my annoying brother Jason just walked right ino the room and scared me out of my witts. (Ok by now you must be wondering who I am? or what I did to be put in a place like Tartarus. But for now let me introduce myself I'm Perseus but the guys who know me call me Perce or Percy and I have two brothers, Jason(The one who just scared me right now, man he is so gonna get his ass whooped) and last but not the least Nico he's like the leader of our group.) JASON! what did I tell you about disturbing me ?! "Oh sorry bro but Nico just asked me to call you to his room" Jason replied and I said "fine lets go" I switched off my console and went along with him.

**NO ONE'S**

Percy and Jason walked into their brother Nico's room and when Nico saw him he said "Ah, there you are I was looking for you to tell you something" Percy was puzzled "really, what would that be bro" Nico suddenly looked more serious and asked him " Do you know what we are Perseus" Pescy flinched he didnt like his real nam that much he replied bluntly but seriously " yes I do I mean we all do we are the perfect weapon designed tobrin down olympus if it is necessary we are Clones with powers of each of the Olympians. I for example have 50% of Poseidon's power within me, and Jason has 50% of Zeus' power and you have 50% of Hades' and we all have some special powers of the primordials as well which makes us more than a match for all the olympians combined." Nico looked into Percy's eyes and grinned "very good bro keep it up" and then Nico said " As both of you know I hate the olympians the most and I doubt you would hate the more but I don't know. Thats why I came up with a plan as you all know Gaea is rising and she is too powerfull for any olympian but for us she's just a fly in our way. Jason stared at the both of them and interupted "WAIT! does this mean what I think it means ?" Jason grinned evily, Nico replied with an equally evil smirk "yes Jason it means that the big three, who are the only beings who remmember what happened during the timw we were free will beg for our help and we will help them alright, but we will reveal our true power infront of every one when we start fighting the giants and Gaea the olympians and those pathetic demigods will tremble before our power" Percy just stared at his brothers with smmile which could only be shown by a phsycopath and said "YES ! our time of reckoning has come those puny olympains especially those maiden godesses Athena and Artemis will pay and especially Artemis' hunt especially that" with that the laughes evily which sent shivers down every other evil being's back in tarturus.

**Meanwhile in the throne room of olympus **

The Titan war had just ended and the heroes of olypus were standing amongst the other demigods in the throne room. The eyes of all the Gods and Godesses were looking at three demigods in particular. "Bianca Di Angelo!" Zeus shouted out and immediately Bianca went forward and knelt in front of Zeus who was staring at her with a plain look which said he certainly did not want to do this but he exclaimed after a few seconds "Bianca Di Angelo daughter of Hades for your services in the war against the titans my daughter Artemis wants to offer you something". Artemis smiled and said "Bianca for your brave and courageous valour I offer you immortality to become one of my three co-lieutenants" Everyone in the room gasped and started whispering but it was soon put to a stop when Zeus glared at them then she stood up and replied "I accept my lady but on one condition" Artemis stared at her puzzled and asked "what conditions? brave maiden" Bianca took a deep breath and said "my lady if I become a co-lieutenant I want Thalia Grace and Skye Jackson to be given the same choice as well" Artemis lookes at her with a grin and said "Alright I accept the terms and I was already going to give them the choice anyways So, is there anyone who thinks that these heroins are not worthy of the greatest gift" no one said a word so all the gods and godesses stood up and started chanting in ancient greek Με την εξουσία που έχουμε μέσα μας οι Ολύμπιοι ήρωες να σας χορηγήσει το μεγαλύτερο δώρο που είναι η αθανασία. Σας υποσχόμαστε την πίστη σας στον Όλυμπο ήρωες τους νέους(With the power vested within us we the olympians grant you heroes the greatest gift that is immortality. Do you pledge your loyalty to olympus young heroes?) Skye,Thalia and Bianca looked at each other and smiled and said "Ναι, μπορώ να ορκίζονται πίστη στον Όλυμπο και ποτέ δεν θα προδώσει ακόμα και εις βάρος της ζωής μας". A golden light suddenly wrapped aroung each of them and when the light dispersed three stunningly beautiful but dangerous looking girls stood before everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

All hail the three immortal co-lieutenants of Artemis and the hunt". Everyone cheered and started congratulating them for their achievements after all the congratulating got over all the Olympians went back and sat on their respective thrones and Zeus bellowed "now as you all know the titans are defeated but there is an oncoming threat that still lives. Everyone looked startled and started arguing against each other that is, until Zeus go fed up off it and slammed his master bolt on the ground which made everyone in the room shut up and sit quietly (since all the demigods who helped Olympus in their final stand were rewarded they left when Thalia , Skye and Bianca were about to get rewarded). Zeus continued "as I was saying there is a threat that is rising and I'm sure that my brothers know about it too" Hades and Poseidon suddenly became more serious and Poseidon said "we certainly do know of this too brother but are you sure you want to reveal the threat in front of everyone?" "Yes I am sure" replied Zeus. Hades then said three words that should never have been said on Olympus "Gaea is rising". With that the whole room suddenly darkened and the three co-lieutenants paled and looked at each other than at Artemis who was equally shocked "what do you mean Gaea is rising? That's impossible she's asleep!" Apollo suddenly shouted out. Zeus then replied "it is shocking I know but it's the truth" everyone started swearing silently in their minds when suddenly Artemis said "father if Gaea is rising who can possibly beat her she is too powerful for us". The big three suddenly started staring at each other with a look that clearly said that they were hiding something from the other Olympians. Then Zeus bellowed "we know of someone or some people who can beat her". All the demigods and the Olympians except for the big three looked shocked and suddenly "Who father? Who could possibly face Gaea and even come back alive?" His daughter Athena blurted out, "sighhh! Oh well I knew this time would come uhh Poseidon could you or Hades explain I think I need a drink". Both Hades and Poseidon looked at each other gulped and Hades finally broke the silence "FINE! I'll do it sheesh! I don't even belong here yet I have to clean up after your shit! , now ass most of u probably don't know 200 years ago Kronos our '' SO CALLED FATHER "took some samples of our blood with us not noticing it. "WAIT A MINUTE! Kronos is a vampire?" exclaimed Apollo twin brother of Artemis and son of Zeus some of the Gods actually started grinning but stopped when Artemis his sister shot a bow at him "quiet you idiot ! Let Hades finish." Hades sighed and continued "now as I was saying He took some blood samples and for those of you who didn't know, cloning is possible as the technology of the God's is actually 200 years ahead of your human technology. Kronos combined all the Olympians blood and added some of his and some of the other titans to the cloner and from that cloner arose three of the most deadly teenagers that have ever lived." Every single being except the big three were flagstabbered with their mouths wide open. "And 200 years ago they escaped from the clutches of Kronos by killing him, yes literally killing him they made him fade without even breaking a sweat." Athena then asked "what happened next Hades?" Hades was going to reply but Poseidon beat him to it "they came here and tried to conquer Olympus". Each and every other God started shouting at each other and Artemis suddenly shouted out "WAIT! WHAT? That's impossible if that had happened we would've surely remembered." "I'm afraid you wouldn't have Artemis we wiped out each and every Single God's memories except for Hestia." Poseidon replied calmly.

**MEANWHILE BACK IN TARTARUS**

"So you're telling me that those arrogant fools will let us out for free, man I can't believe this." "Oh you better believe it bro" said Nico to Percy who along with their brother Jason were having lunch at the mess hall with every other evil being or monster in Tartarus. "Well lookee here boys we got some company" said Percy to his brothers and they in turn looked up and saw Atlas and his lackeys laughing and coming over to their table. "Long time no see boys what have you three been up to uh? ". "I don't know" was the reply of Jason, the dumbest of the group Nico and Percy slapped their foreheads and groaned. Atlas just looked confused and said "look I've got no time for this now, is it true? The rumors of Gaea awakening are they true" Percy just sighed and said "yes". That was all Atlas needed to hear he started grin evilly and was going to leave when he said "Oh! Do me a favor and kick their immortal asses for me will ya" with that he was gone and left the three brothers alone for now. The silence was broken when Jason said "hey guys when we get out of this dump what are we seriously going to do I mean it would be pretty lame if we just barged in and beat the crap out of everyone on Olympus" Nico and Percy just looked shocked and stared at Jason for some time and Nico said "Jason I think that is the smartest thing you ever said in your life." "Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I can be smart when I want to" Nico just shrugged and said "so here's the plan we'll just waltz in there and give them all an evil smirk that says I'm going to rape all of you then we'll start to show off a little to just you know make them piss their shorts" Percy and Jason and Nico just started laughing hysterically scaring ever other being in the room.

**OLYMPUS (THE NEXT DAY)**

Hades just appeared out of thin air in black flames in the throne room where the meeting was about to begin. "Hades I trust you have made arrangements for our package" bellowed Zeus to which Hades replied "Yes brother I have and I think the demigods should see this too" "I Know, that's why I sent Apollo for them". And all of a sudden in a bright flash all the other Olympians and demigods appeared in the throne room. "OH good now then let's get started now shall we?" In an instant Hades, Poseidon and Zeus held out their hands as energy waves started to radiate from their hands and some of their power was transferred to a black rock with some strange markings on it.

**BIANCA**

"Is what Father said true, I mean can three beings be powerful enough to defeat Gaea".

**THALIA**

"This can't be possible I mean no one is more powerful than the titans, Gods and the Primordials".

**SKYE**

"I hope Father wasn't exaggerating when he said they were powerful enough to do something

Like kill Kronos in a mere matter of seconds".

Then, after a few minutes the throne room started to shake uncontrollably and a large crack appeared on the floor and out of it emerged a huge rectangular container with many noticeable locks and a few dents in some areas. Then when the big three stopped channeling their energy into the rock, Hades took out his weapon the sword of darkness and inserted it into a key hole on the side of the container. Then suddenly all the chains and locks surrounding the container dropped and turned into dust and when the main entrance opened there were gasps coming from almost everyone in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

I just realized something now I've been so carried away by all of this I never described the main characters (the brothers). So without further _adieu (adoo):_

_**NICO **_

_**WEIGHT: 190 lbs**_

_**HEIGHT: 1.87 m (6 feet and 1 inch)**_

_**AGE: 17 (appearance wise) REAL AGE: 200**_

_**STATS:**_

_**Nico is the brains of the group. He is hotheaded and yet at the same time devious. He has all of Hade's powers and some of the Olympians as well for instance he has a limited control over air and water and has Athena's knowledge, he also has super strength, super speed and can fly at hypersonic speeds. He also has the powers of the Titan Hyperion but only at a smaller degree. (He can control fire)**_

_**EYE COLOUR: Dark brown (almost black)**_

_**HAIR COLOUR: Jet Black**_

_**WEAPON: He has a sword that looks like the sword of darkness, it's named Skouro lepida meaning dark blade (I know I know. Lame name but what can I do that's all I've got). It is made of stygian iron and suck the essence of any soul belonging to a being. It can raise the dead and can summon the undeadand beasts to do his bidding. **_

_**PERSEUS**_

_**WEIGHT: 200 lbs**_

_**HEIGHT: 1.88 m (6 feet and 2 inches)**_

_**AGE: 17(appearance wise) REAL AGE: 200**_

_**STATS:**_

_**Perseus is the toughest and the most brutal of the three making him a very dangerous opponent but he isn't exactly known for being bright so he depends on the sheer ferocity of his attacks. Loving destruction and chaos Perseus is easily the most dangerous of the three but he also has a soft side, not wanting to hurt people who don't deserve it. He has super strength, speed and can fly at hypersonic speeds just like his brothers can and he also has all of Poseidon's powers, he also has some powers of Hades, along with Hestia's control over fire and Apollo's skill with the bow. He has control over time but can only do so in a smaller degree as compared to Kronos as he has Kronos's powers fused into him too.**_

_**EYE COLOUR: Sea Green**_

_**HAIR COLOUR: Jet Black**_

_**WEAPON: Percy has a sword Anaklusmos (Riptide) it is made of celestial gold and steel so it can harm both mortals and immortals. It can turn into a trident that resembles Poseidon's trident.**_

_**JASON**_

_**WEIGHT: 180 lbs**_

_**HEIGHT: 1.86 m (6 feet and 1 inch)**_

_**AGE: 17 (appearance wise) REAL AGE: 200**_

_**STATS:**_

_**Jason although a bit dim is an extremely strong opponent and has excellent durability (even though his brothers are durable he is even more) due to the fact that he has Ares's powers like for instance he often rushes into a fight without thinking it through, he is often picked on by his brothers because of his naïve personality most of the time, he has all of Zeus's powers and has some powers of Hades as well, he also has Demeter's control over plants, Hermes's ability to trick people easily and steal without being detected. He also has some control over water since he has the powers of Oceanus fused into him but it is at a moderate level. He is often distracted easily too.**_

_**WEAPON: Jason has a lightning bolt which was given to him the moment he was created. It is more powerful than Zeus's master bolt and it looks different as it looks darker and more dangerous and unstable most of the time.**_

_**EYE COLOUR: Cobalt Blue**_

_**HAIR COLOUR: Blonde**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**_

_Then, after a few minutes the throne room started to shake uncontrollably and a large crack appeared on the floor and out of it emerged a huge rectangular container with many noticeable locks and a few dents in some areas. Then when the big three stopped channeling their energy into the rock, Hades took out his weapon the sword of darkness and inserted it into a key hole on the side of the container. Then suddenly all the chains and locks surrounding the container dropped and turned into dust and when the main entrance opened there were gasps coming from almost everyone in the room._

Standing on the doorway were three teenaged boys whose grins looked scary enough to kill someone.

All the Olympians suddenly took out their weapons and pointed them at the three boys who were standing just at the entrance of the container. Suddenly Percy laughed and said "haha it's good to be back man. So Olympians did you miss us." The three brothers started grinning like maniacs at everyone. "**You dare insult us you male filth**!" Artemis screamed at the top of her lungs looking very angry and pissed off. Zeus then said "stop playing games we brought you here on business". "Oh we know all right we were just happy at the thought of kicking all of your immortal asses" said Nico smiling evilly. There was tension in the air as he said these words and the big three gulped at those words. Then suddenly in a second using his super speed Percy appeared right in front of Zeus and punched him in the face which sent him flying in to the wall causing a huge crater. Every single demigod and God was shocked at the sheer speed and strength shown by the boy. He started grinning and said "well who else wants some?" Nico and Jason then walked towards Percy's side and Nico just said this "we'll help you all right but you got to know who's the boss around here now first the thing I want you all to –" he stopped and suddenly turned towards Thalia's, Skye's and Bianca's direction and said "Well look at what we got here boys all the children of the big three what a surprise, I knew those three geezers couldn't keep it in their pants" some of the Gods like Apollo and Hermes chuckled until Athena and Artemis shot them a glare that shut them up. Then suddenly Zeus broke out of the rubble and summoned his master bolt and was going to shoot it right at the brothers when Athena shouted out "father! No are you insane it will obliterate them and it's a waste of your energy too." Hades and Poseidon looked at Athena angrily and were going to say something when Jason interrupted them "you've got one too cool guess it's playtime huh" with a grin from his brothers and a approving nod from Nico he held out his hand and suddenly electricity swarmed all over his hands and took the shape of a bolt which resembled Zeus's but it looked darker and more evil and when he did this there were gasps coming from all over the room Artemis just stared unbelievingly and Ares and Apollo just said one word "sick". Zeus then shot his master bolt at Jason but immediately at the same time Jason threw his and overpowered the master bolt and it hit Zeus in the chest, sending him sprawling on to the floor. The brothers just laughed at this and suddenly Poseidon and Hades took out their weapons but were beaten to it by Artemis who had both her hunting knives out and tried to kill the boys but failed miserably. Nico just grinned and kicked her using super speed and she was thrown towards Perseus who also grinned but his was more psychotic and punched her into the air with enough force to break her ribs and some more bones ( it did) and Jason flew into the air and used a Pile driver in midair and brought her down hard!. Now before everyone laid the broken form of Artemis on the floor with the brothers just casually standing over there like it was nothing. This enraged the co-lieutenants (Thalia, Skye and Bianca if you've forgotten) who charged at the boys with incredible prowess and speed which shocked every being in the room including Nico, Jason and Perseus who at the time were very pissed off at their actions. Pissing these guys off is like setting an atom bomb off which was going to happen any moment now.

**Hey guys thanks for the continuing support all of you are giving me I'm sorry if this chapter is short because I think there are readers who like me don't like short chapters I will make much longer chapters from now onwards. Hope all of you liked it.**


End file.
